Instincts
by BanetteGirl
Summary: They were only human, that was all they knew that that point
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone *waves***

**Ok lets begin**

**Instincts**

**By: Banette Girl**

Dawn was Laying under a tree, her body was beaten, covered in poor scratches. She shivered as the cold rain fell upon her, she whimpered as she looked at her wounds, some were deep some were just mere scratches that were bleeding.

"Ash, Brock,… Paul anybody please,"

Farther in the forest Paul had set up camp his Magmortar begin to look at Weavile before looking at the woods

*where is it,*

*out there, just past the tree line*

They begin to walk off as Torterra and the others stayed behind, Paul walked behind them in curiosity, as they neared the sound maker, Weavile kicked in to over drive

*LADY DAWN*

Paul finally caught up, and looked around he didn't see her bag, he picked up Dawn and walked/ran back to the camp,

"Paul," her voice was so weak, she couldn't keep her head up

Paul looked down at her before sitting down on a log, and Dawn some what stood/ leaned on him as her face hid in the nook of his neck and shoulder

"I feel so weak, I cant,' She just stopped talking and laid her head on his shoulder

Paul could feel how soaked her dress was, and how fast her body heat was leaving. He gave Weavile a order as he brought Paul's bag to him, Paul begin to dig in it he pulled out a grey shirt and a pair of boxers. Dawn just watched, he face was pale and her breath was jagged

"Troublesome, can you get undressed and dressed by yourself," He asked

"No….Paul,"

She looked at him, he got the message, he would have to do it, if the hormone god was watching over him, he wouldn't act up

"I trust you, I'm putting all my trust in you, just please," she croaked out as she rested her head in her new found hiding spot.

He took her shoes and socks off first before moving her away from him and very shakily going to remove her dress, as it slipped over her head, she wobbled and fell back on him. He turned a shade of red as he helped her slip out of her panties, and slip into the boxers, he looked up at her as he removed her white tank top before taking her bra off, he slipped the shirt over her head as she slipped her hands in, the neck of it slipped off her shoulders. She wobbled back in forth before he stood up and wrapped around her, and she gave out she was so tired, and everything was spinning

"Magmortar take care of her clothes, and Weavile hand me that blanket I guess we are calling it a night," Paul said as he and Dawn entered a root tent made by Torterra's Frenzy Plant

Once inside Dawn saw the fire in the middle of the roomy tent, that had soft grass growing on the floor like a rug. Paul sat down Leaning on the wall, as Dawn moved well kind of fell in his Lap. She was straddling his hips she just didn't care, she was freezing, he was her protection, she was safe now, and that was all her mind knew. Paul moved and wrapped the blanket around them. Dawn just sat there looking at his chest, he stared at the fire.

"I bet you think I'm even more pathetic, don't you, just some useless excuse of a trainer, that didn't even bring her pokemon with her when she left the center, and wished I would have been some one else's bother, I'm so sorry Paul,"

"Shut up, you have no idea what I am thinking so don't try and act like you do, Troublesome," he said in a flat tone

"But I'm right,"

"Just be quiet, for me,"

Dawn fell back into the quiet state of mind. She looked up at him, before she quietly began to cry.

"Its not fair, I'm always the weak, one I'm either in trouble or getting someone else in trouble, or even trying to make trouble, all I want is to become stronger I mean how many fucking idiots get attacked by Beedrills and forget to bring their pokemon with them when they leave for a walk in the park, just us stupid people," she said

Paul looked down at her, before giving of a scowl

"Shut up troublesome, you are not stupid you just didn't think it all threw," he said

"Whatever, you're just making excuses DAMN it everyone makes excuses form me, why wont anyone tell me the FUCKING truth," she said banging her fists against his chest

"Looks like she getting her strength back now that she is warming up, even thou its still cold outside, its a little warm in here," Paul Thought

"Why wont anyone tell me the truth, I don't want to be treated gentle, I hate be treated like a little kid, that has a problem, I want to be treated like a normal person with the roughness of life," she said

"You want rough, here I will help, you are pathetic, but you make it look cute, you have a problem, its that you wont shut up when people ask, you also wear short shit, and you may get in trouble a lot, but you get out of it eventually on your own, with a little help along the way, people treat you like a kid, because they have a fear you are not strong enough and wont let you grow, and you hate them for that, don't you, now is that rough enough for you," he asked sarcastically for the fact he had a list of shit to tell her but didn't want to make her cry

"Yeah, wait you called my pathetic ness CUTE," she said

"Looks like I did, huh," he said closing his eyes

"Paul, what do you mean, is that implying something,"

"troublesome, I also said to shut up,"

"But-"

He begin to move, for in the mist of the talk Dawn had moved closer and had his Dick in tight situation against his zipper, she really needed to back up just a little. Before things got ugly, and Paul got unfriendly.

"Paul why are you moving around,"

"troublesome, Move back, Your hurting my DICK," he gasped the Last part as Troublesome had moved and was sitting on it directly

"What, huh, I so sorry, are you ok," she said backing up, but as she did Paul gasped it felt Good oh so good that his body acted on its own _Instincts _he grabbed her hips, and just held her still

Dawn looked at him, and asked a question," Paul how close have you ever been to some one of the opposite sex,"

Paul looked down at her, "Why,"

"I just never see you with anyone at all, and yet for some reason I want to get close to you, yet I'm suppose to hate you, well no hates not the right word, I am suppose to dislike it when your near, yet in the woods when I saw you I couldn't have been happier, to see you, and then when you helped me out of my clothes, I trusted you enough not to try anything or hurt me,"

Paul looked at her, "well Troublesome I have never really been close to the opposite sex, I find it "useless" yet I make an exception for you, you needed me and I saw that, I might act coldhearted but, your my Troublesome, so I had to help you no matter what,"

"So I'm yours," she asked confused like Looking up at him,

"Yes, I would like to think you are my troublesome fun,"

"What do you mean,"

"I mean, that I claim you to every clumsiness bone you got, yet I do not well you know actually_" he quiet trying to saw wanted, no that was a lie, had her,

"I know what you mean,"

"Well, and that if I saw you hurt I would of course come and helped, even though it would be so out of line for me, but it would be for your safety,"

Dawn stayed quiet for a few minutes her mind was fighting itself. As Paul looked her over, he stopped and stared into her eyes for a long time before trailing down the rest of her body, once her got tot her legs her trailed back up, by the time he got back up to her eyes her cheeks were a deep red shade, his couldn't be talking for they were red too.

"Some friend I am, I am sitting in my best friends Rival's laps, straddling him, not only that I let him undress me and redress me in his clothes like a doll, what have I've done, and now I am oh DEAR ARCEUS please tell me that's not what I want," she said the last part more to her self

Paul looked at her, then at her body in his clothes. Her curves her lushes curves he thanked the rain for making her skin wet and his clothes stick to her, he could just stare at her for ever in this outfit, her gulped for his mind begin to image the image of her naked under him, begging him for his mercy.

Dawn watched him, as she felt horrible, but she was caught off guard as she shivered for he had begun to touch her. He moved his hands up her back and slowly moved them up and down, before moving and running them over her tummy, she was resting her head on his chest and was just relaxed. She didn't know why but she couldn't deny it she loved this as his hands neared her chest, she gasped for he had begun to rub the back of his hands against her small breast she was taking in sharp breath as he did so.

"WHAT AM I DOING," "I CANT STOP THIS I WANT TO FEEL HER,' 'ALL OF HER NOW, I'VE HIT LUST BOTTOM," Paul thought

Dawn watched him before looking at his eyes, she saw scaredness, desire, lust, and once he was fully looking at her, she looked away. Paul grabbed her chin, and lifted it up.

"Troublesome I cant control my self," he whispered as he yanked her face to him, and kissed her, as two sets of virgin lips hit one another the shock and lust was all but taking over, she didn't kiss back, but just as he went to pull back she did, she moved her hands up to his neck, shyly before feeling him, kiss her and bite her bottom lip and beg for entrance, she allowed. His tongue explored her mouth and she shiver when he hit her sweet spots.

After they broke the kiss, Dawn looked away, she was panting for air, he looked at her, before watching her chest rise and fall her nipples had become hard either from the lust of the cold, but were swollen out of the shirt. He felt his erection grow, he knew she felt it for she had jumped, he turned away and refused to look at her, he felt the pressure move in his lap till Dawn was moving allowed him to rub on her, back and forth her hips moved.

She knew what he meant her brain was yelling stop, but her body was acting on its own. She begged it to stop but, it didn't work, she was to but she couldn't she was feeling Paul push on her as her back made contact with the ground Paul looked at her. He smirked as he looked down on her

"What's the matter are you not enjoying yourself at all, hmmmm Troublesome, because I am," he said in a passionate voice as his hands trailed down to the hem of the boxers

Dawn watched him, but his hands moved back up and yanked up the shirt, till it was all wrapped around her neck, before he made her take the rest of it off. He then returned to the hem of his boxers and smiled at her she was in shock as her ran his fingers over her curves, then moving back to her face, he kissed her cheek to her neck, then each of her breast, before going down her stomach, and then her womanhood, he moved and looked up at her, as he moved and kissed the sweetness, as he kissed and licked it he watched her jerk and moan as his tongue hit her sweetness. Paul looked at her, before moving away and licking her. He watched her jerk with ever flick of his tongue. She grabbed his hair and pushed his tongue deeper, she was panting as he continued to work on her, she shivered and jerked, bucking every now and then, Paul watched her in amusement, her moved away from it and towered over her on his hands and knees

Dawn looked and saw his erection hanging, pointing, it was full blown, he didn't seam to watch her eyes he was scanning his work

"My, my troublesome, for some one who "hates" me you jerked with every flick, it amuses me to see you squirm under my touch," he said lust covered

Dawn looked at him, her cheeks were flushed she was completely bare to him, no clothing remained on her, she looked at him and grinned before pressing her self up wards, till he was backed up against the wall

"Really know, glad to see your entertained," she purred to him

"WHAT AM I DOING I NEED TO STOP MY SELF NOW, BUT DO I REALLY WANT THIS, GOD I THINK I DO," she though to herself

She moved and unbuckled his belt, before unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, and his erection plopped out, she took hold of it with her hands and slid them up and down before placing it her mouth, Paul didn't know what to do one hand was on his knee, and the other on the wall scratching the bark off the roots.

"T-T-Troublesome," he said as he moved his hands and intertwined them with her hair making her go faster, she got surprised and accidentally bit him.

"OWW, Don't bite," he said

"I'm sorry, but you scared me," she had a hand on his dick looking up at him, it was an inch away from her mouth, he watched her savor it, he grabbed her and slammed her back to his chest, as he rubbed on her entrance the length of it, tempting her, she moaned and rolled her hips she was so lost in lust she had no idea what had came over her.

"Paul," she moaned as he teased her,

He smirked he had her, no way was either one leaving here now. He moved her back to Lay on the floor, but Dawn sat on her knees, and looked at him. She grabbed his Jacket zipper and slowly took it off, once it fell to the floor, she looked at his armless turtleneck shirt, she went to reach for the bottom of it, as she lifted it up, and he took it off, she ran her hands down his chest, the tan skin, then indentions of his abs, he shivered as her hands lightly ran over the lines.

"Troublesome," he said softly as he rested his head on hers. She felt some what hurt when she saw the cuts and scars on him,

"Why do you push your self so hard," she caught her self asking

"I have my reason, some of them I wish I didn't have," he said as he kissed down her neck, But Dawn's attention was on the long scar on his upper chest near his neck as she moved away she kissed down it. As her kisses got lower on the scar Paul held back the tears, the memory was to dear to him, as she finished the scar she ran her fingers over it. Dawn felt like crying as she looked at it. Paul grabbed a hold her chin, and kissed her as she moved into his lap. As the kiss turned animal-like they were graving each other. Dawn's brain finally was over powering her instincts,

'What I'm I doing, I can't give it up to him, can I he's Paul, he's so cruel to me, yet today he, I couldn't, he was what I wanted, what I craved isn't he, he has yet to treat me gentle, and shown me roughness now, but, what would Ash think of me, I'd loose everyone I care for, just to be shown what I wished for, oh what do I do, I led him on this far, if I ask to stop, what would he do, what would I do, would I be true to my words, or would I make a liar out of myself and comeback," she thought

By now Paul had her laying on the ground as they kissed. Dawn didn't listen to her head, she just felt so at place, she was in heaven by him. Paul felt her jolt as he ran his hands down the inner of her thighs. Dawn gave a whimper as he pinched her, and pulled away from kissing her. he grabbed a hold of her knees, and moved them wider as he slipped completely in between them, and got ready. Dawn looked up at him, she was scared now, she was ready by instinct but her, heart or mind, were on the edge. She wrapped her arms around him and her fingers rested on his shoulder blades. He looked down at her, her face was flushed and her eyes were wide yet calm, he scanned her body, she was trembling. She looked up at him, he had a look of concern, and somewhat shame. He lowered his head as his hair fell in his face.

'Troublesome, I think, well ummm I think this may hurt,"

'Its ok," she said just below a whisper

'If you, want to stop, we can, I hope, well I know you could, seeing how its just coldhearted me, but I on the other hand, ugh, I'm at a lost, I mean no one wants a coldhearted bast-,"

She had kissed him, he felt heat rush to his face, "Shut up," was all she told him

"Troublesome, we can't, I can't miss up your life, now, no, I mean, what would you friends think if you were to just hand it over like this, I did it, I forced you into this, I should go," he tried to leave but she had wrapped her legs around him.

"Please don't go," she asked him

He looked at her," But I'm a mistake, and I know it,"

"If you're a mistake I'm must be a life time ruin,"

"You are not," he said as he moved back to her.

"Good, please do not leave, I want this I truly do," she told him,

He looked at her, before getting back in his position, and she relaxed against the ground. She was ready, or so she thought. He slowly begun to enter her, as her walls griped and denied him, she screamed and pushed on him trying to get him out.

"PAUL, it hurts," she cried she had begun to leak tears

He stopped and looked down at her, before slowly pulling out, she gasped, yet he pushed back in still going slowly. She whimpered under him, as her nails dug into his skin as she gasped and tried to get use to the pain, he moved at the same pace. She looked up at him, her eyes were calming down, her cheeks were flushed a deep red, she had tears in the corners of his eyes, as he did a faster pace she closed her eyes tight. She gave a moan, before opening her eyes, he was staring at her, his face was red and his eyes looked tired, his hair moved with each trust, Dawn felt a new feeling in the pit of her stomach, as he continued he got faster, and faster, before she exploded.

"PAUL," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

That was all it took, her screaming his name as her insides exploded on to him, he let it out. He pulled out and looked at her, she was taking deep breath. He saw it the crimson colored liquid coming out of her, he grabbed his grey shirt and begin to dab it against her.

"Troublesome, I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry, I didn't know I would make you bleed," he said as he continued to press it against her to soak up the blood

"Paul," she said

He looked at her, she shivered, he helped her close her legs as the shirt stayed in place, he grabbed his jacket, and slipped it onto her. Before grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on himself. He then picked her up and sat her in his lap, before relaxing against the roots again. He looked down at her, and knew. Tonight had to be completely forgotten, by each one of them, not to ever be remembered again. He had to tell her, but he didn't want to, he himself didn't want to forget, he wanted to remember it all each breath, each movement that was made, every bat of her eyelashes. But his mind knew it had to be done, but for once in Paul's life his heart was breaking, crumbling away.

"I thought I could possibly be wanted by her, yet I was just a lust fit, she, nor anyone else would ever want me. Huff, I better tell her then,"

"Troublesome,"

'hmmm,"

"You know that everything we did tonight must be,"

'Forgotten, I know, I just wish it wasn't so, I mean, I, I, I, want to remember it," she looked up at him her eyes scanned his so hard for a strand that he wanted to remember it too, but he was a mastermind at hiding his emotions

"Troublesome, we can't, you would loose all you worked for, I, I would just loose,"

"Paul I,"

"Troublesome, just promise me you'll forget it ALL,"

She refused to agree to that, she begun to cry, "But I want to remember, it was my first time, its not fair, just because you, you, just because you, refuse to remember the fact that it was me, doesn't give you the right to make me forget,"

"Troublesome, it was my first time too, you know, I told you I have never been close to the opposite sex, you were the first girl I got close too, and what make you think I want to forget, I'm doing this for, you, if we remember what do you think would happen, we could go back to normal we each hate one another, and then what we get around one another, and what would we do if we act odd around each other, hmm, we tell everyone what, tell me that troublesome," he said

She looked at him, before looking down, "But,"

"No buts, its better if we do, just say you agree,"

"I, I, I, I, agree," that hurt her to say

"no, its not fair, I want to remember I swear I do, I thought he was happy with me, I thought when he kissed me I thought he felt the same way, I did, I knew it, I knew it was bad of me to allow this to happen, my heart wrapped around this lust after all, and now he wants me to forget, and I feel hollow, why won't he let me remember, its not fair, doesn't he feel the same, I mean he, he, its all a lie made up in my head then isn't it, there are not signs no emotions, just he saw me naked and wanted to get lucky, and I let him, that whole we can stop was an act, wasn't it," she cried in her head, she felt her tears fall and hit her legs, she looked at the blood stained shirt, and saw the mark he had made on her,

"I let you steal it, I let you in, and now, and now, you don't want me," she cried

"Troublesome," he looked down at her,

'You just wanted to get laid, you wanted to say you weren't a virgin and after I gave it up, you had planned from the started to ditch me, I'm just a fun ride," she said

"That's not at all true, I didn't plan any of this, do you really think I wanted to do that and run, you can't believe that shit, hell I, I, I, I've," he looked at her

'But then why can't I remember,'

"trust me, we can't,'

"But,"

"Its not fair I know, It would just make things easier,"

She stayed quiet, before wrapping around his neck, and hiding her face. She looked at him before asking him the hardest simplest question,

"Didn't you feel anything,"

He looked at her, before looking down and away, witch made her feel so much worse, she pushed away from him onto the ground as she did this he looked at her, his face was shocked, then he saw all her tears, each one held pain.

'I knew it, you didn't, you been lying to me, you just wanted sex, how could you, I can't believe you used me, like that, no wonder you want to make me forget, because it was all a lie," she cried her body shook

He looked at her, it was crumbling, his heart was, it was stone cold and shattering. He looked long and hard at her eyes, before she looked away and cried.

"It wasn't a lie, I didn't use you, I could never, and that's the truth, I could never use you, I never lied to you, and I don't plan to, I don't want to forget, but if we remember it would just be as bad as if we did forget, for everyone would soon find out and you would loose everyone you cared for, then you would blame me, then I loose you, so do you get it now, if I wanted sex I wouldn't have tried so hard, with you to make you happy, for I have,"

'For you have what," she asked her voice she was heartbroken the emotion were negative

"For I have, fallen in love with you," he said slowly as he stood up and grabbed his clothes, the sun was up now.

She stared at him, SHE JUST STARED AT HIM

"Magmortar should have your clothes dried by now," he said solemnly

She looked down at the ground, "Will you bring me back please,"

He looked at her, "why, you would just run away as soon as your back," he said as he clinched his fist his anger and temper were getting to him

"SHE COULD NEVER LOVE A MONSTER LIKE ME," his mind screamed

"Please, Paul," she asked

"Fine, be ready soon," he walked out of the tent

After he left there was a knock at the door, Dawn whipped her eyes, as Torterra walked in, the tent slowly untwined to allow him space.

"You made the tent huh,"

He just looked at her, before moving closer to her, as he neared her she flung to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, 'He said her fallen in love with me, and all I did was stare ,and accuse him of lying to me, oh Torterra its not fair,"

Torterra looked at her, and let her cry on his neck

"Why did I accuse him if using me, and he didn't, I upset him, and now he went cold on me, its not fair,"

Torterra looked out of the tent and saw Paul walking off as he kicked over that mornings breakfast Weavile had fixed, an stormed off into the woods. The sound echoed to Torterra Paul was crying.

The sound made Torterra look at Dawn, "She made him cry, he hasn't cried since,"

Torterra looked at Weavile as he ran after Paul. Torterra stayed with Dawn.

'I should have said something, now he will never talk to me again, then, it would be just as bad as if he did use me,"

Weavile ran after Paul once he caught up, Paul was hit a tree over and over again, before resting his head on it and the sound echoed to Weavile's ears. Tears hitting the ground.

Paul looked at Weavile, "I told her I fell in love with her and all she did was stare at me,"

"I should have stayed quiet, I should have just left her in the woods," he screamed

"No, that wouldn't have happened you would have still helped her, even if you didn't tell her doesn't change the fact you love her,' Weavile said

"Yet why didn't she say anything back to me, I'm a Monster that's why," Paul fell to the ground

"No your not,"

"Yes I am look at me, who would fall In love with me she doesn't and I should have known that, yet I let my self break for her, now she doesn't want me, and I wasted emotions,' he said

Weavile looked at him, his ears fell, his master the person he looked up too, was heartbroken, and he didn't know what to do, Weavile felt so useless now.

"Master maybe you should go back and ask her if she feels the same, maybe she was to shocked to tell you how she felt,"

"I guess, huff, fine lets go,"

As they got back to the camp Dawn was dressed but still had Paul's jacket on, she tried to stand but gasped and grabbed her thighs and fell down. Paul moved to her side.

"It hurts to stand, and walk," she said

"Here let me Carry you," he said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style

"Weavile you and Torterra pack up, I'll be back shortly," with that Paul begun to carry Dawn back to the Center.

"Paul, how did you get that scar on your chest,"

"Long story,"

"Long trip,"

"Fine,"

He took a deep breath, and started, "Turtwig and I had stayed with Reggie an extra month to see his battle at the Battle Pyramid and what not and he was training in Snowpoint, I had yet to catch my own pokemon, and though I could catch one there, but once we got there the snow and all there went many, Reggie told me to train Turtwig on the outskirts of town, as he went into the forest, but when we started to train, I didn't notice a Sneasle had moved and was mimicking me from behind. yet when I turned around it was looking at me funny, I challenged it to a battle, and well it had a winning advantage, I was so focused on it. I wanted to catch a pokemon and I wanted to do it before Reggie got back, but Turtwig was having a problem following it, then he Learned Energy ball and Sneasle was knocked out because he got hit square in the forehead. once we caught it, Reggie was amused that I caught it, and then he told me that I have to do a lot of training and what not, well after I finally decided to go to Kanto and all Sneasle and Turtwig worked really hard and my training, but by the time I was in Johto I was debating if I wanted to evolve Sneasle, I had Torterra already but it was a difficult decision on Sneasle for the little guy was funny to watch when he mocked people, but the time I did evolve him, we were in the Johto League finals. Then when we were in Hoen, things got ugly, I was up against a wild Arrgon and well it was on a rampage, and Weavile was trying to take it down, but it attacked Weavile from behind, and," Paul Stopped talking he was just standing there shivering.

Dawn moved and wrapped around him and rested her head on his shoulders.

'Weavile was Ripped open from his shoulder blade to his shoulder, on is right side, I went to go get him and the Arrgon Slashed out at me, Torterra took it Down as I picked up Weavile and rushed to the center, he was out for a week strait unable to keep his eyes open, I was scared I had lost him, he wasn't allowed to Leave the emergency room, I wouldn't sleep, finally Torterra had to attack me with sleeping powder, when I woke up Weavile was staring at me, he looked ashamed, then he told me to release him, for he was a useless pokemon, and that he let me down, it took me awhile until I convinced him he wasn't useless to me, but when he was dispatched I couldn't get my self to train him, it had been a month and his shoulder was still raw, I just didn't want loose him, and he didn't understand, so he started running off at night and training on his own, I followed him, and saw how he beat him self up about it, and well I couldn't take it I started to train him at night and made him take breaks for a long period of time to rest his shoulder then we came up with a strategy he would use, dropping to his knees and having his right shoulder low to the ground and his left one up, we were able to make it easier on him in battle, for his senses were full blow and were unbeatable, soon I got better at letting him in on training that's also why I push them so hard, I'm scared that I might loose one of them," he said

"I understand, you went threw a lot with one of your first pokemon, and don't want to go threw it again, its all understandable Paul," Dawn said

"Yeah, glad you see it my way," Paul stopped they had reached the center, he looked up at the building his heart wanted to break in two.

"Look Troublesome, once you walk in the center you forget everything, understood,"

"Yeah, I now, mind walking me to the doors,"

He walked her to the doors, as she went to enter she turned around and looked at him,

"If we are forgetting what happened before I walk into the center I'm glad to say, that I have," she took a step back

"You have what Troublesome," he asked her

She reached out and grabbed his hands and pulled him to her, "Fallen in love you Paul,'

Before she left he gave him a kiss, and walked off. Paul stood there, and looked around,

He smiled as he stepped out of the doors, "Troublesome," he growled

"She loves me and I kissed her," He looked back at her as she turned her head she winked at him

"He said what happened out side the center not inside," with that she went up to her room

So what did everyone think?


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this chapter a two-part Hahahha because, I had someone review this story and asked me so sweetly to make it a two shot, but this one wont be as um well so lustful Hahahha, **

Instincts Two

By Banette Girl

It has been over two weeks since Dawn has seen Paul, and somewhere deep inside her body she felt a hollow sadness. They where now in small town of Riverrod ( a/n: Made up place). It was a small town, like a picture of a old village out of a story book, each house was sweet, and decorated in the gardenia Flowers. Ash was off training, while Brock was being a Romeo to all the poor women of the village, Dawn sat on a bench in the outskirts of town. There was no big center just a small group of houses, Dawn was in her own room, thankfully seeing as how each house could only give out one shower a day. Ash was getting the shower in his and Brock's room, and Brock was getting one In the morning. It started to cloud up and a light sprinkle began to fall.

"Guess I better, head back,"

As she walked back to her cozy little room, she felt like she was being Followed, she stopped and head the smush-smush of mud, behind her.

"Weavile, weav-weav,'

"Hello Weavile, how are you,"

As she said that a arm wrapped around, her waist.

"Troublesome, you shouldn't be out in the rain," Paul said as he held an umbrella over her and his head.

"Paul," Dawn gasped, as the memory of what happed rushed in her head, her cheeks heated up.

"Do you have a room here,' Paul asked looking away from her

"Yeah, I do,"

"_I shouldn't of have blushed," she thought_

"_Um, well are you sharing it with anyone," He asked looking at Weavile as it jumped from puddle to puddle._

"_No, why, do you need a place to spend the night," Dawn asked_

"_yeah, turns out there are no other rooms available, and then Weavile saw you, and well, yeah I,"_

"_Don't worry Paul, I have a room, and no roommate, but it has just one bed,"_

_Paul looked at her before smirking, 'Suppose to be cold tonight," _

_Dawn giggled, "I bet you are right, and I just couldn't bare to be cold,"_

_Paul smirked, and they began to head back to her room. She was wrapped around his waist, and the headedness of her cheeks. Once they were inside, Weavile curled up onto the corner with a nice warm blanket. Dawn looked at Paul,_

"_Hey Paul, can I ask you a serious, question,"_

"_Um, Yes," He said stripping of his wet jacket and shirt_

"_Oh well you see, I was wondering if, you had well," Dawn was stumbling to ask it all_

_Paul moved and had her against the wall, as she began to feel her body heat up from the closeness of them, he moved to be just an inch away, just one fucking inch. It was driving her nuts, she was now pinned to the wall, his hands were on her wrists. She looked at him._

"_If I had what, troublesome,"_

_It was that name, he rarely used her real name, t was his pet name for her, and it was usually the one word that make her want to pop his head off, but now, it had her body heating up. _

"_If you, if you had, well um, re-," _

"_Remembered, tsk tsk, troublesome, I thought we agreed we would forget," He said _

"_I mean, I, I, I, tried to forget, but lately I cant help but, remember," She said slowly. As he began to look her over and over, _

"_Well, have you,"_

_He didn't answer her, he just kept scanning her, before moving back to have just an inch of space between them_

_She gulped as she begged with her eyes to make it that much smaller. He smirked, and began to move closer, his lips brushed against hers, she waited to fell them press against hers, but they didn't. they moved back as he looked at her._

"_Oh, did you want me to kiss you, troublesome," Paul asked her as his smirk grew_

"_N-N-N-N-No," she Looked away from him, as she began to feel embarrassed_

"_Come on, be honest, did you want one,"_

"_yes," she said slowly as she looked down at her pined hands, and how close they where._

_He moved and pinned her closer to the wall, and then rubbed his lips on hers before it became a full blown, passionate kiss, he picked her up as she wrapped around his waist. Before she knew it she was breathless, and had to pull away. She tried to catch her breath, but he recovered faster, and had her in another kiss faster then she was expecting, before he set her back on the ground, she felt him began to slip her arms out of her dress sleeves. _

"_Weavile," she informed him before returning to the kiss. _

_Paul growled, as he returned him to his pokeball, and grabbed a hold of her and slammed her onto him. She gasped as they began to act, like they did before. _

_Paul slipped his hands up her skirt. And began to rub on her, over her panties, she moaned._

"_Well then, troublesome, are you enjoying yourself," _

"_maybe, but you know we are both still wet from the rain, maybe a shower, would do us some good,"_

"_I couldn't agree more,"_

_They began to move towards the shower still kissing, but he had managed to strip her of her dress. Dawn trembled from the cold, Paul turned and began to run the shower water, as he turned back to her, and sat her on the counter as he began to kiss her chest as she began to unbuckle his belt, as the water began to steam up the room, Paul drug her into the walk in shower, before pulling her up and sliding her over his dick. She gasped, as she felt it harden, she moved and rolled her hips, before he pressed her back against the wall of the shower, and pushed into her, she gasped and hid her face in the hook of his shoulder and neck, as he continued to please her. _

'_Paul, its, its, PAUL,' she grabbed a hold of his shoulders._

"_Damn it, DAWN,' he growled as he bit on her neck._

_They stayed like that, as they recovered, before he began to Thrust again. Dawn was moaning again, he didn't do it long just a short amount of time as he watched her face, to see her in a state like this, so pleased with him, HIM of all people, was pleasing her, HER ok all people. He then began to think how easily they fit, together, like, a couple. He moved and kissed her, she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with is, as the other wrapped around his neck and played with his hair, as his other hand supported them against the Wall. _

_She slipped off of him, and grabbed a hold of the soap, and began to rub her legs as the mixture of her juices and his cum, flowed down her legs. She used Paul to lean against as he washed his hair. Soon they were both clean, and as they walked out of the shower the whole room fogged up. Dawn turned to Paul before looking at the ground_

"_Do we have to forget that too,"_

"_No,"_

_She jumped at the response, _

"_Really,"_

"_Yeah, because, I well I never forgot that one time, and when you said you had fallen in love with me, and I been thinking about it everyday since, and well I want to remember this too, and I have to ummm, well troublesome, I kind of want to know if, well, since this is our second hook up, if well that is all you want it to be," he said rubbing his neck_

"_No, I want more, but I'm not exactly sure how much more," she said sitting on the bed, as he moved and laid behind her. _

"_Like what a relationship, or something," Paul asked_

"_Sort of, I mean, I don't know,"_

"_Troublesome, what do you want,' he asked_

"_well, I guess I kind of, want one," She said_

"_Fine then, do I have to ask, or can we just have a mutual agreement," _

"_Nope, I want you to ask,' She said curling up to him, under the covers._

"_troublesome, w-,"_

"_No, say my really name, I know you know it,"_

"_Dawn, will you go out with me," _

_She moved an looked at him, "maybe,"_

"_MAYBE,"_

"_yeah, maybe if you," (she whispered the rest in his ear)_

_He rolled over and looked down at her, "Really, that seams easy, and delicious to do,"_

_He moved and flung up her nightgown as he removed her panties, and began to kiss on her sweet spot, as he did so. Dawn intertwined her fingers in his hair. _

"_Now as I said, Dawn, will you go out with me,' he said as he bit her tender area_

"_ye-YES,"_

_They stayed like that until, Dawn began to Pull him up. He laid beside her, as she rested against his chest. Paul looked down at her, and licked his lips, before falling asleep._

__4__

_The next morning, Dawn woke up to the banging on her door, but before she had completely woke up, Paul was already at the door, until the voice made her and him jump._

'_Dawn are you awake," Asked Ash_

_Dawn looked at Paul, they looked back at the door._

"_Um, what do we do," she whispered_

"_I guess, we tell them,"_

"_But, but, fine, but put a shirt on, and quick use the blanket and make a pallet,"_

_As he did that, dawn called back to Ash, "Just a minute, I have to fix my morning hair,'_

_Paul looked at her, noting was wrong with it, she shrugged at him._

_Before opening the door, Paul, threw on his trainer clothes. As she opened the door._

"_Hey Dawn, PAUL,"_

"_Yeah I ran into him yesterday, and he didn't have a room, plus with the rain I couldn't leave him out there, so he slept in here," Dawn said_

"_Really, and you didn't kill, him,' Brock asked_

"_Yeah, actually I didn't,"_

_Brock looked at Dawn and Paul, as if to see their little secret, he asked Ash to go and have Happiny checked out._

'_Ok then,"_

_Then Brock turned back to them, "So how you two going to explain this to him,"_

"_Explain what,"_

"_Don't try and hid it, you didn't kill one another because your dating its easy for me to see,"_

"_Oh,"_

"_Yeah, how, about a battle,"_

"_Huh, what Paul,"_

"_If I challenge Ash to a one on one, battle, and if I win you travel with me, Troublesome, and if I don't witch isn't likely you we tell him the truth,"_

'_Sounds good with me,"_

"_I guess, here he comes,"_

"_Here is Happiny, good to go, so where you off to Paul,"_

"_A battle, against you, now,"_

"_Ok, your one, six on six,"_

"_No one on one,"_

"_Ok," They took off towards the battle field_

"_Lets make this a interesting battle, if I win I get to travel with your Troublesome girl over there, and if I lose I tell you why I want to,"_

"_good with me,"_

_Ash Looked at Pikachu as it hoped onto the battle field. Paul released his Weavile. _

"_Pikachu iron tail,"_

"_Weavile Shadow Claw,"_

_Pikachu ran at Weavile before jumping up in the air, and using his iron tail attack, witch was met with Shadow Claw, both took Damage._

"_Pikachu volt Tackle,"_

"_Weavile Ice beam, dead center of it,"_

_Pikachu took to a full run before turning into his strongest attack, as Weavile focused its aim and sot off its ice beam, Pikachu Broke threw, and slammed into Weavile. _

"_Weavile,' Paul asked, It looked at him, and shook off the attack_

"_good Job, Buddy keep it up,' Ash said_

"_Pikachu Thunder bolt, on the field full throttle"._

"_Weavile,' Paul said _

_Weavile Closed his eyes, as Pikachu began to charge up, and released his attack._

_Weavile lunched forwards, keeping his eyes closed and narrow rating threw the lightning bolts, towards Pikachu_

'_Shadow Claw,"_

_Pikachu flew back and was knocked out._

_Paul looked at Dawn she gave him a small smile, _

"_looks like you won,' She said_

"_Yeah, come on Troublesome, time to go,"_

"_Wait can I at least know why you want to travel with Dawn,"_

_Paul looked at her then smirked before grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss._

'_Because I fallen in love with my troublesome girlfriend,"_

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT," Ash Screamed_

_End! Hahah I like this rushed ending heheh its so cool_


End file.
